


Lejárt idő

by Luze_Dd



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, OMC - Freeform, One Shot, POV First Person, Sad
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luze_Dd/pseuds/Luze_Dd
Summary: "–Botchan…  Ő az utolsó.""Most, hogy itt állok kezemben a fegyverrel, amely beteljesítené a bosszúm, a fegyverrel, amely egy lövéssel venné el két ember életét, valahol fáj. Nagyon mélyen remeg a lelkem, remeg, mert tudja, hogy így kell lennie, remeg, mert fél, hogy nem lesz elég jó, és reszket azért, mert tudja, hogy nemsoká örökké Hozzá fog tartozni. A démonhoz, aki nélkül sohasem értem volna el a céljaim. A démonhoz, aki mindent megtett értem."
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive





	Lejárt idő

**Author's Note:**

> Egy nagyon régi fic ami még AFS-en volt fent, most találtam meg, és hátha lesznek páran akiknek tetszik :)  
> Keserédes, és nyomasztó.  
> Pont amilyen maga az anime is...
> 
> Jó olvasást!

Egy egérlyuknyi épületben találtunk rá, amit ő a lakásának tartott. Emil Rockert az egyike volt azoknak, akik felelősek a szüleim haláláért. Talán az ötödik, vagy a hatodik személy, akire ráfogom a fegyverem és pillanatnyi tétovázás nélkül húzom meg a ravaszt, hidegen, érzéketlenül. Így volt ez most is, mikor Sebastian sarokba szorította ezt a lerobbant középkorú férfit. Emeltem a fegyverem, és készültem, hogy elveszem hitvány életét, amikor komornyikom tőle nem várt módon halkan megszólalt, ezzel félbeszakítva egy újabb gyilkosságom.

  
– Botchan… – _„Tényleg remeg a hangja, vagy csak képzelődöm?”_ – Ő az utolsó.  
Rövid mondata pengeként hasított a londoni éjszakába, és a tudatomba is.

Ő lenne az utolsó. Az utolsó abból a sorból, akikkel végezni akartam, halálával beteljesül az oly régóta vágyott bosszúm. Vége van? De minek is van most vége…? Másodpercek töredéke alatt minden lejátszódott bennem. Abban a percben, ahogy az előttem kuporgó férfi meghal, beteljesül a bosszúm, elértem a célom. Már a gondolat is hihetetlen elégedettséggel és nyugalommal árasztott el. Sikerült. Megtaláltam és elpusztítottam mindenkit, akinek köze volt szeretett szüleim halálához.  
  
Ugyanakkor, ezzel az elégedettséggel együtt egy másik érzés is megjelent mélyen a szívemben. Jeges kezek fojtogatták a torkom, nem hagytak elég levegőhöz jutni. Abban a percben, amikor meghúzom a ravaszt, nem csak ennek a férfinek a sorsa dől el. Akkor az én életemnek is vége. Démoni komornyikom évek hosszú során hűen követte minden parancsomat, és most, hogy elértünk ide, mégis haboznék? Nem. Az nem lehet, nem veheti észre, hogy most akár csak a bizonytalanság árnyéka suhan át rajtam. Nem láthatja, hogy megingok. Nem féltem az életemet, és nem sajnálom azokat az embereket, akiket magam mögött hagyok. Csak nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire hamar eljutunk idáig.

Már öt éve, hogy megkötöttük a szerződést, melynek tétje a saját lelkem. Öt hosszú év, és mintha egy pillanat lett volna az egész, minden olyan gyorsan történt. Mire észbe kaptam, érzéseim azt súgták, hogy nem akarom, hogy ennek a játéknak vége legyen. Menthetetlenül meghalok a végén, ezt mindig is tudtam, és nem is akarok menekülni, de mégis… Most, hogy itt állok kezemben a fegyverrel, amely beteljesítené a bosszúm, a fegyverrel, amely egy lövéssel venné el két ember életét, valahol fáj. Nagyon mélyen remeg a lelkem, remeg, mert tudja, hogy így kell lennie, remeg, mert fél, hogy nem lesz elég jó, és reszket azért, mert tudja, hogy nemsoká örökké Hozzá fog tartozni. A démonhoz, aki nélkül sohasem értem volna el a céljaim. A démonhoz, aki mindent megtett értem.  
Melegség öntötte el egész testem, a fagyos ujjak is lejjebb csúsztak torkomon. Halvány mosoly suhant át az arcomon, hiszen úgy éreztem, hogy nem is lehetnék jobb helyen, mint Nála. Örökké Vele lehetek, hiszen így mindig hozzá fogok tartozni ezután.

Gondolataimból a körülöttünk lévő csend ébresztett. Talán percek teltek el azóta, hogy Sebastian megszólalt. Talán sejti mi zajlik le bennem, talán fogalma sincs róla. Veszek egy mély levegőt, majd fegyveremet le nem eresztve oldalra nézek, egyenesen a szemébe. Szükségem van rá. Most szükségem van arra, hogy ki tudjak olvasni valamit a szeméből. Nem számít, hogy mit látok benne, gúnyt, vagy éhséget, várakozást. Csak látni akarom azt a szempárt, amelyben oly sokszor elvesztem idáig. Mikor találkozik tekintetünk, meglepődöm, hiszen mintha magamat látnám. Mintha ugyanaz a fájdalommal vegyes elégedettség tükröződne benne. Nem bírom megállni, hogy ne kacagjak fel.

  
– Ne vágj már ilyen képet! – kiáltok rá mosolyogva. – Ezt akartuk, legyél boldog, ma mindketten eléjük a célunkat.

– Ha ez így van, akkor Ön miért nem boldog?

– Boldog vagyok, Sebastian! Ma, itt vége lesz ennek az egésznek, beteljesül a bosszúm, amire évek óta várok. Hű szolgálatod pedig elnyeri jutalmát. Mindenki jól jár.

Elégedett voltam magammal, hiszen hangom egy cseppet sem remegett meg, mintha tényleg igazat beszélnék. Ő viszont mindig is átlátott kicsinyes trükkjeimen. Most is. Halkan lépett mellém, miközben kezével a pisztolyom után nyúlt. Határozottan markolt rá, így szüntetve meg a karomban percek óta szűnni nem akaró remegést. Uraltam a hangomat. Uraltam az arcomat. De nem uraltam a testem. Kezem alig tartotta a fegyvert, lábaim pedig engem. Nem akarok kibújni a szerződés alól, nem akarok gyenge lélekként meghalni. Egyszerűen csak váratlanul ért ez az egész.

– Ha várni akar vele, megteheti, Botchan.

Éreztem, ahogy karom lejjebb taszítja, arra kényszerítve ezzel, hogy leengedjem a fegyvert. Haladékot ad? Miért? Mennyi időt? Mit nyerek vele?

– Lenne értelme? – hangom lemondóan cseng.

Mindketten tudjuk a választ.

– Felelj Sebastian! Azt kérdeztem, hogy van értelme? Van értelme várni egy órát, vagy akár egy hetet?!! – nem akartam, de mégis élesen kiabáltam vele. – Nem változik semmi! Az égvilágon semmit sem nyerünk, leginkább nem időt! Akkor, amikor ő meghal, a lelkem a tiéd lesz, jogosan veheted el azt, amiért megdolgoztál! Sebastian, engedd, hogy megöljem és legyen már vége! Én…nem bírom ezt tovább, hadd legyen vége!

Haragomban meghúztam a ravaszt, amely várakozásaimmal ellentétben nem a férfit találták el. Minden indulatom tovaszállt, amikor megláttam, hogy a golyó komornyikom ujjai között pihen. Nem kapott parancsot, és akaratommal szemben cselekedett.

– Mit csinálsz, Sebastian…?  
Nagyon értetlen arcot vághattam, mert még egy ilyen helyzetben is képes volt elmosolyodni, majd mintha csak a reggelimet szolgálná fel, megszólalt:

– Egészen idáig, az elmúlt öt évben az volt a feladatom, hogy az Ön akaratának megfelelően cselekedjek. Hozzásegítsem célja eléréséhez, és védjem. Azzal, hogy megállítottam ezt a pisztolygolyót, csupán azt tettem, ami a kötelességem: az Ön akarata szerint cselekedtem.

Tekintetével mintha a vesémbe látna, úgy néz rám, miközben alázatosan meghajol. Mintha én lennék az Úr kettőnk közül, és nem fordítva.  
Uralkodik felettem. Mindig is uralkodott, a többi puszta színjáték, semmi több. Hogy mondhatja ezt? Mi alapján gondolhatja, hogy nem akarom még megölni? Már szóra nyitnám a szám, amikor felemeli ujját, figyelmeztetően tartva, hogy még nem fejezte be.

– Ön észrevehetően hezitált, ezért bátorkodtam időt nyerni, nehogy elkapkodjon valamit, amit később sajátos módon nem lesz alkalma megbánni…

Nagyot nyeltem, és elfordítottam a tekintetem. Átlát rajtam, ismeri minden porcikám kívül-belül.

– Tűntesd el a szemem elől ezt a mocskot – adtam ki az egyértelmű parancsot.Sebastian fejet hajtott, majd leütötte a férfit, és a kocsiba tette. Nem néztem utána, csak halkan hozzátettem:

– Ezzel még nehezebbé tetted. Mindkettőnk számára.  
Tudom, hogy meghallotta, egyetlen pillanatra ugyan, de megdermedt. Határozottan megfordultam, és beszálltam a kocsiba.

Az út a birtokra lassan és csendben telt. Miután hazaértünk, komornyikom a pincébe zárta a férfit, ez idő alatt én a hálóba sétáltam. Fáradt voltam, utcai ruhában ültem le és dőltem végig az ágyon. Kezemet az arcom elé emeltem, ettől remélve, hogy némi józan gondolat is elmémbe kúszik ezután a fárasztó nap után. Halk léptekre lettem figyelmes, ami jelezte, hogy Sebastian megérkezett. Nem kellett sokat várnom, míg belépett az ajtón.

– Óhajtja, hogy előkészítsem a fürdőjét? Bizonyára elfáradt ma.  
Az ágyhoz sétált, és akár egy rongybabát, megemelt és ülő helyzetbe kényszerített. Ködösen néztem rá, nem értettem, miért tesz úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne. Nem értettem, miért nem hagyta, hogy megöljem, hiszen akkor már Ő is elérte volna a célját, felfalhatta volna a lelkem. Gyenge remegés futott át testemen, ami nem kerülte el a figyelmét.

– Fejezd ezt be. Hajnalban megölöm.  
Ahogy előttem térdelt, kezeit remegő öklömre csúsztatta.

– Ha készen áll rá, én Maga mellett állok.

– Kész vagyok! – néztem rá, és határozottan tartottam a szemkontaktust. – Nem félek a haláltól, és nem féltem a lelkemet sem. Nem azért hezitáltam, mert meg akarom szegni a szerződést!

Tekintete elkomorult, ahogy beszéltem, megszorította a kezem, mint aki tisztában van azzal, amit mondani akarok.

– Soha, egyetlen pillanatra sem gondoltam ezt, Botchan. Tudom, hogy Ön sohasem szegné meg a szavát. De ugyanakkor úgy ítéltem meg a helyzetet, hogy egy kis időre van szüksége.

Óvatos pillantásokat vetett rám. Nem bírtam tovább, elkaptam a tekintetem. Néma csendben ültem az ágyon, miközben Sebastian lágyan simogatta a kézfejem. Jóleső érzés volt, melegség járta át a testem. Halkan szólaltam meg, a legkevésbé megtörve a kialakult helyzetet.

– Maradj itt, velem…

Démoni komornyikom, mintha csak erre várt volna, lefejtette rólam a cipőmet, majd a sajátjából is kibújt.  
Minden erőm elhagyott, tehetetlenül hagytam, hogy azt tegyen velem, amit csak akar. Felemelte a takarót, oldalra fordított, és mellém feküdt. Mellkasa a hátamnak ütközött, ahogy átkarolt. Lélegzete a nyakamat súrolta, ahogy hátrahajtottam fejem, hogy még közelebb érezzem magamhoz. A hold lassan emelte ránk fényét. Nem történt semmi. Csak feküdtünk csendben egymás mellett, a másik szívverését figyelve.

Órákkal később elzsibbadtam és mocorogni kezdtem, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy véletlenül se bontakozzak ki az ölelő karjai közül. Felé fordultam és fáradt tekintettel néztem gyönyörű arcát. Fekete haja kuszán lógott a szemébe. Késztetést éreztem, hogy hozzáérjek. Kezem magától mozdult, ahogy egy tincset kisimítottam arcából, és lágyan a füle mögé csúsztattam. Mélyet sóhajtottam, miközben arcomat a nyakába fúrtam. Erre Ő még közelebb vont magához, és erősebben szorított, mint eddig bármikor.

Nem akartam, hogy vége legyen. Nem akartam megmozdulni. Így akartam maradni az idők végezetéig. Gondolatomból Sebastian ébresztett, amikor megéreztem, hogy eltávolodik egy kicsit. Épp annyira, hogy kezével az állam alá nyúlhasson, hogy felemelje arcom. Zavarodottan néztem fel rá, és csak remélni mertem, hogy befejezi, amit elkezdett. Szívem őrült tempóban kezdett zakatolni, amikor felém mozdult. Engedelmesen hunytam le a szemem, és minden érzékszervemmel csak Rá koncentráltam. Ajkai lágyan simultak az enyémre, megpecsételve minden kimondatlan érzelmet, ami az elmúlt öt évben lebegett közöttünk. Egy valódi csók árnyéka volt csupán, mégis minden törődés, szeretet, kétségbeesés volt benne, ami ránk nehezedett. Kinyitottam a szemem, ujjamat végighúztam ajkain.

Hát eddig tartott. Egy rövidke álom, amely egy pillanat alatt szertefoszlott, és mindketten tudtuk, hogy így kell lennie. Azóta a nap óta, hogy először találkoztunk, sorsunk megpecsételődött, és most eljött az idő. Ennyi volt.

Mély levegőt vettem, felültem, és határozottan elindultam az ajtó felé. Hajnalodott. Mielőtt kiléptem, hátranéztem, és mintha búcsúzás lenne, megszólaltam:

– Így van rendjén. Én… már régóta hozzád tartozom, Sebastian. Mostantól örökre veled lehetek. Nekem ennél nem kell több – mosolyodtam el, és kiléptem a folyosóra.

Miközben behúztam az ajtót, halványan láttam, hogy mondana valamit. Nem vártam meg. Nem várhattam meg, ha most megállok, talán sosem leszek képes elszakadni tőle.

A lépcsőn sétálva a cipőim kopogása mellett még valami visszhangot adott. Egyetlen szó, amely először és utoljára hagyta el a számat. Egy szó, amely régóta nyomta a lelkemet. A szó, hogy SZERETLEK.

_Összeszorult a szívem, ahogy ott állt az ajtóban. Határozottan ment előre, rohant a végzete felé. Legszívesebben odamentem volna hozzá, és sosem engedtem volna el. Elmondtam volna neki, mennyit jelent nekem, hogy milyen régóta vártam a pillanatot, hogy végre tudtára adjam érzelmeimet, és megcsókoljam… Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy abban a csókban ennyi keserűség lesz._

_Reménytelenség, és szerelem. Hiszen már olyan régóta jelenti számomra a világot az én egyetlen Botchanom. Annyira… – szóra nyitnám a szám, de mielőtt kimondhattam volna, becsukta előttem az ajtót._

_Szeretem._

_Bárcsak hallaná. Bárcsak visszajött volna és közölte volna velem, hogy ez csak egy a játékai közül. Vagy én mondhattam volna azt Neki, hogy nincs vége, van még valaki, akin bosszút kell állnia. De nem mondhattam. Öt év telt el azóta, hogy egy mocskos kalitkában rátaláltam. Ez alatt minden megváltozott. Észre sem vettem, mikor lopta el nem-létező szívem, hogy mikor vált az Ő akarata a világom egyelten igazságává. Érzések, pillanatok, szavak. Apró jelek, amelyek erőt adtak a folytatáshoz. Jelek, amelyek utaltak rá, hogy Ő is ugyanúgy érez. Szeretem, és Ő viszont szeret. Hozzám tartozik és én Őhozzá. Mindenem az Övé._

_Gondolatomból egy pisztoly éles hangja ébresztett. Egész testemben megrázkódtam. Vége van. Ennyi időt tudtam magunknak kicsalni a sorstól. És ez az idő… most letelt_.


End file.
